A New Life!
by Uchiha-Sakura 06
Summary: What if Sakura's life changed for the worse and the only people that try to help her through are her team mates and her Teacher? What if Sasuke seemed to care more for Sakura? Involving a brother may get a little messy. SakuraSasuke NejiTenTen NarutoHina
1. A Unfamiliar Life

**Sorry but i for got a word so i had to reupload it.**

This is my first Naruto Fan fic. I haven't seen all the episodes up to this point. So I am sorry if I screw this up. Well I would like to say that I do have another fan fiction, but it is of DBZ so ya. Well I will let you read now. Have fun.

Saiyanprincess

I do not own Naruto.

Sakura had always had the life everyone wanted. Her parents loved her, she was an only child, she had many friends, and had the crush that every girl wanted. Her and her family always went on a trip on the weekend. They would leave on Friday and return Sunday afternoon, until that fateful Sunday when everything changed.

"Hey mom, when are we going to be home?" Sakura asked.

"In about an hour honey." Her mother replied sweetly.

They were almost back to Konoha when a car approaching them went left of center and hit them head on. There was nothing that could be done to avoid this accident. Sakura woke a week later in the hospital to the sight of I.V.es, monitors, doctors, but most of all 3 familiar faces; her 2-team mates and her Sensei.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, trying to get up.

"You need to lay down." Kakashi said with a relieved face. "We're so glad your ok. We were worried you wouldn't make it."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said quietly, " I thought you didn't care about me. You never acted like you cared." Remembering past events.

"I…" Sasuke was speechless he had never said that. "You're a team mate of mine of course I care. You took care of me and Naruto after Orochimaru attacked us. We're here to repay our debt. Nothing more." He said in his uncaring voice. Actually Sasuke had been the first to the hospital. It was completely unlike Sasuke. All the girls in Sakura's class were envious of her.

"Sasuke, I disagree with you. I'm here to support Sakura no matter what." Naruto said in his normal hyperactive voice.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked rather confused.

"5:30 p.m. A week after the accident." Kakashi said grimly.

"Where are my parents?" Sakura asked rather confused.

All was silent for what seemed like forever.

"Well!?!" Sakura asked with a fainter than normal voice.

"They didn't make it." Kakashi said calmly. " I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

"What? No they must be in the next room recovering. They couldn't have died. They…they…they would never leave me." Sakura said breaking down into a sob.

"I'm sorry Sakura. The doctors did what they could." Kakashi said

" Who hit us? What happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"That basterd was drunk, went left of center and hit your car head on. He walked away without a scratch." Sasuke said with a hint of revenge in his voice,

"Visiting hour is over, sorry. Sakura needs her rest." The doctor said walking into the room. "Oh Sakura your awake. That's great."

"Please, a while longer I don't want to be alone." Sakura pleaded.

"I'm sorry but you have tests you have to go through." The doctor said apologetically.

"Do you need anything from your home. We can get it for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Could you get my journal, my hitai-ate (forehead protector), and a picture of my parents please?" She asked.

"Of course Sakura." Kakashi answered.

"We'll be here tomorrow to 'save' you." Naruto said trying to make Sakura lauh.

Sasuke just waved and walked out the door.

"He really does care about you, but that's another story. See ya tomorrow."

At that she was all alone in a room like she had seen Sasuke-kun and Lee-san in at one time. She was so tired that she fell back to sleep. As soon as she fell asleep Sasuke came back in and placed a single flower, a white water lily, and left.

So ends chapter 1. Hope you liked it. More soon, hopefully. Well I got to go. Please R&R.


	2. A Turn Around

Hey, not much to say But please R&R. Oh, I don't own Naruto. So you know Ohayo means good morning in Japanese.

-Chapter 2—A turn around

The Days seemed long and the nights felt longer to Sakura.

"Looks like you had a visitor." The doctor said seeing the lily on her nightstand. "By the way Kakashi brought your things by. He told me to tell you that your teammates have been here every day since you came to the hospital."

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly. "Do you know who brought the lily?"

"No this is the first time I have seen it." He said apologetically.

At this time Kakashi and Naruto walked in.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." Naruto said happily.

"Ohayo, Naruto." Sakura said with excitement in her voice. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Training, like normal." Naruto said calmly.

"Oh" Sakura said sadly. " Did one of you leave me this lily?" After remembering that the lily was there.

"What lily?" Kakashi asked.

"This one." Sakura said pointing to the lily.

"Never seen it." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Me neither. Check with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Ok I will. So, how have you guys been?" Sakura asked.

"Good and worried about you." Kakashi said.

"It was the worst, trying not to kill that guy. Every one thought you were gone." Naruto added.

"Well I'm fine and glade to be because I would miss you all to much. Especially Sasu-" She said getting cut off by a voice in the hall.

"YOU WILL NOT GO IN THERE!" The familiar voice said from the hall out side Sakura's door.

"Please I must say so-" A mans voice pleaded.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO HER!" Now realizing who said this Kakashi stood up.

"I'll be right back." Kakashi said walking out the door.

"Who do you think that is?" Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto, If I could I would get up and smack you right now!!!" Sakura said. "That was Sasuke-kun and some other guys voices."

Kakashi now entered pushing Sasuke through the door. A man walked in after Kakashi. He looked homeless and destroyed.

"Sakura, this guy has no right talking to you. He shouldn't be here." Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke-kun what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"This guy killed your parents." Sasuke said.

"And I am very sorry. I don't expect you to except my apology. I just wanted you to know I haven't drank since the accident." He said sounding very sorry for what he had done.

"Ok. You said what you wanted to, now get out." Sasuke said sounding like he was about to kill.

Naruto joined in with the same attitude.

"Ok I'm leaving." The man said sensing the danger. "If there's anything I can do for you please tell me."

"Thank you." Sakura said still in shock.

As the man got closer and closer to the door to leave Sasuke and Naruto began to relax. When the man was gone the doctor came in.

"Sorry but I need to barrow Sakura for some testing." The doctor said.

"Tests for what?" Sakura asked.

"You were hit in the head and knocked out. So, the doctor wants to run some tests to make sure you don't have brain damage." Kakashi said.

Sasuke slipped out the door with out anyone knowing.

" Oh ya, Sasuke-kun did you leave me a-" Sakura started. " Where'd Sasuke-kun go?"

"He hates seeing you in the hospital it reminds him of when he was in here. He'll be back." Kakashi said.

"We really need to go, Sakura." The doctor interrupted.

"Oh ya." Sakura said remembering that the doctor was there. "See you guy's later."

"We'll be here." Kakashi said pulling out his book, Make out paradise.

"I'll chain Sasuke to a chair in here if that will make you feel better." Naruto said trying to make a joke.

Sakura just blushed as the doctor helped her in a wheel chair.

-End-

Sorry this was a bad chapter. Did you realize that I always end the chapter with the doctor coming in? I don't know why I just do. Well I really don't want to change Sasuke's character but I may have to get this to be a Sakura/Sasuke pairing then again maybe not. I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think. What pairings do you want to see? Well please review. Next chapter will be coming soon hopefully. Thank you for the review it makes me want to write more. :D


	3. Wow, Really!

Sorry it took so long to update. It was break and all I just didn't make time to get on the computer. Well here is the long awaited 3rd chapter. By the way I Don't own Naruto or any of the characters form the Anime or Manga.

Chapter 3- Wow, really!

Sakura had been in the hospital for about a month now. It seemed everyone in the Konoha had been to see her to offer his or her support. Sakura had gotten better, to the point were she was allowed to walk around. Sasuke had been there every day to see her just long enough to say hi. The doctor wouldn't let her train, though she wanted to badly. If she felt that she was weak before than she thought she would have to train non-stop to ketch up to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan lets go outside and train." Naruto said realizing that Sakura had been taken off all the machines.

"Naruto I can't." Sakura said sadly.

"Who said they had to know? Just be careful I would like to live." Naruto said thinking of what Sasuke and Kakashi would do to him if something happened to Sakura.

"Though it sounds good, Sakura has to heal before training." Kakashi said walking in with Sasuke.

"Baka!" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"At least I'm trying to make her feel better." Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"When were you released from the mechanical grasp of the machines?" Kakashi asked seeing her without her machine friends surrounding her.

"Just this morning, the doctor said that I didn't need them any more." Sakura said happily.

"That's great. I need to go talk to the doctor. I'll be back. Sasuke stay here and tell Sakura about what's coming up." Kakashi said.

"Fine." Sasuke said expressionless as Kakashi walked out the door again.

"So what's coming up?" Sakura asked confused.

"We're going on a trip to the beach after completing the missions we have been assigned." Sasuke said in his normal tone of voice.

_This is my chance at Sasuke-kun. Hell ya! _Inner Sakura said.

"It's next week Sakura-chan that's why I wanted you up and moving." Naruto said.

_I wish Sakura would get better because I would love to see her in a swimsuit. Being around her would be great and seeing her out of the hospital, that's better. What the hell am I thinking? _Sasuke thought.

"I'm not going if you're still in here though, I'd feel bad." Naruto said

The room went silent for what seemed like forever.

"Sasuke-kun, would you stay behind because of me?" Sakura asked.

"If it meant I wouldn't have to worry about those girls, then yes." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura blushed at what he said. "That doesn't mean I'll be here." He said after seeing Sakura's reaction.

After a while Kakashi walked back in.

"Sakura, the doctor said you will be able to go home on Saturday." Kakashi said hiding information from them.

"Yay." Sakura said jumping up and hugging Sasuke. Sasuke for some reason accepted the huge.

"What are you hiding from us, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked after Sakura let go.

"Sakura has to stay with one of us for a month to make sure that she'll be ok." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke, who now stood in shock.

"Not with me." Sasuke said. "Why not with Naruto?"

"Not that pervert. Please don't make me. The guy that Naruto trains with is a perverted old hermit." Sakura pleaded. "Don't make me go there, please."

"Fine you can stay with me." Kakashi said.

"But I want to stay with…" Sakura started.

"We all know who you want to stay with but he said no." Kakashi said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I will, I owe her anyway." Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at Sasuke in shock.

"What!?!" Sasuke said.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked.

"As I said, I owe her." Sasuke said.

"Alright, Sakura you'll be with Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Sakura didn't say anything because she was still in shock.

-In the hall after visiting hour.-

"You like Sakura-chan, don't you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No! I'm just her teammate and teammates are suppose to watch out for each other." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh!" Naruto said not thinking anymore of it.

-End-

So Naruto can be thick at times. Any way I hope you like this chapter. Well I don't really have anything to say so have fun reading and please R&R. Talk to ya later. Hopefully it doesn't take so long to update.


	4. I miss them

Hey it's me again. I don't own Naruto. Please R&R. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4 – I miss them

Saturday seemed to take forever to come. Within 3 days the doctor had told her that she could go outside. She would go outside and sit or walk around for hours. Sasuke would stay around longer if she was outside. She loved the attention she was getting from her friends and couldn't wait till Saturday; she would be with Sasuke for a whole month. On Friday Sakura was upset again. Sasuke was the only one there at the time, but that's not what was bothering her.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go outside with me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just nodded in response.

They walked outside into the warm sunshine. It was mid-summer so the sun was hot, but it felt good to Sakura. Sakura laid down on the grass, while Sasuke sat on the bench that was right next to her.

_The grass feels a lot better than that bed. _Sakura thought to herself.

As Sakura lay there looking up at the clear blue sky she began to think of her parents.

-Flash Back-

"Happy birthday Sakura." Her mother said happily.

"Happy birthday, Hun." Her Father said softly kissing her on the forehead.

It was soon after her graduation from the academy. She was so happy to be a ninja and to be on the same team as Sasuke. Her parents were so proud of her.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Her mother asked her.

"Maybe a few kunis and some shurikens. That would be fine." Sakura said, she never asked for much.

"Alright." Her father said. "How about we also let you buy a new outfit too?"

"Alright." Sakura said happily.

-End Flash back-

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Sometime when she was thinking of her parents she had begun to cry. Sasuke had been watching her the whole time so when she started crying he knew something was wrong. Sakura got up, Walked over, and sat down by Sasuke.

"I miss them." Sakura said with eyes watering. "How did you get use to your parents not being there?"

Sasuke was silent. He never truly was over his parents' deaths but he couldn't tell Sakura that. He blamed himself for their deaths.

Sakura just kept crying the whole time. Sakura seeing that Sasuke was deep in thought laid her head on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't notice, until after Sakura fell asleep there. Sasuke carried her inside not wanting to wake her because she looked so innocent when she was asleep, laid her in her bed, and left.

End Chapter

I know this chapter is short but the next one will be a lot longer believe me. Anyway don't want Sasuke to fall in love with Sakura to fast but I felt this chapter was important because they could connect with something. Anyway please review. Talk to ya all soon.


	5. The Day

I don't own Naruto. Hey thought I would update again. Well I hope you like this chapter, it one of the longer ones. Please R&R.

Chapter 5 – The day

It was about 1 pm when Sakura started to worry about what was going on. Sakura had woke up at about 7 this morning. She wanted to get out of the hospital badly. Nobody had been there to see her today; it was like they had forgotten her. Kakashi had brought her a suitcase to put her things in. There wasn't much just her journal, headband, pitcher of her parents, about 3 days of clothes, and the lily that she still hadn't figured out who gave it to her. At about 3 Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke walked in looking exhausted and were cut in many places.

"Where have you guys been?" Sakura asked after rushing to them.

"We had an unexpected mission today and it took longer than we expected." Kakashi said.

"We tried cleaning up but as you can see it didn't help much." Naruto said.

"I can tell something went wrong with the mission. What Happened?" Sakura asked.

"Team work was horrible between Sasuke and Naruto, it was like they were thinking about something else." Kakashi said.

"It's because you weren't there Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a childish voice.

"Naruto, all I do is stand there, like that a lot of help, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"You always help. You protected Tazuna as we fought Zabuza and Haku. You also told me what was happening when I woke up in that battle. You're a big help to us." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura started blushing because Sasuke was talking about her.

"You protected Naruto and Sasuke when they were injured by Orochimaru they could have been killed." Kakashi added.

"That's all I'm good for." Sakura said shamefully. "Anyway can we get out of here please?"

"Ya let me go fill out the paper work." Kakashi said. "You guys stay here."

"Don't worry about us, we won't try to pull anything." Naruto said hyperactively as Kakashi was leaving.

"That's what I worry about." Kakashi said to Sasuke who was standing by the door. "Don't leave her, Now's your turn to protect her Sasuke."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said under his breath, but really he knew what Kakashi was talking about. The question always haunted him, what if Sakura would have been killed would he of blamed himself for her death too. The only answer he could come up with was someone'd protect her always. When he heard that Sakura had been in a crash he felt helpless. He had come to be good friends with Sakura and Naruto. He knew that if that if she had died he wouldn't know how to go on. The scene of Sakura lying in the hospital surrounded by machines lingered in his mind, until the pulse of her heartbeat was no longer there. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm right here." Sakura said looking startled.

"I know. Never mind." Sasuke said shamefully. He had let his mind take control of him again.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked seeing as something was wrong with Sasuke.

"Fine." Sasuke replied emotionless.

Kakashi walked back in the room. Acting like he hadn't heard any on the conversation. Kakashi had noticed something different about Sasuke today he didn't seem like himself. Sasuke didn't do a lot of fighting on this mission and when he did fight it seemed like something was holding him back. But in the end Sasuke cut loose and beat the heck out of the enemy. It was like something had snapped in Sasuke. It was unlike Sasuke to act the way, but Kakashi hadn't thought much about it.

"Sakura, you read to go?" Kakashi asked. Looking strait at her trying to figure out what had happened for her eyes.

"Of course I am." Sakura replied. Trying to forget about what just happened.

"Well then, let's go." Naruto said in his normal hyperactive voice.

As they walked out of the hospital, Sakura and Naruto were fighting like always; Sasuke kept to himself, and Kakashi read Come Come Paradise. When they got to Sasuke's apartment, they said their goodbye and Sasuke lead Sakura in and showed her were her room was.

"It isn't much of a room but this will be your room." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Sakura said hugging Sasuke without thinking, Sasuke just stood there.

"Do you want to eat diner?" Sasuke asked half pushing Sasuke off of him.

"Sure." Sakura said happily thinking of Sasuke cooking for her.

"Foods in the kitchen help yourself." Sasuke said walking out of the room.

_What's wrong with him? _Sakura thought. _He must be thinking about something else again. Lately, He only acts cold to me when he is thinking about something else. Anyway, I think that I'll go get something to eat. _Sakura walked to the kitchen. _I wonder where Sasuke-kun went. _Sakura looked at the food Sasuke had. _I fell badly about taking Sasuke-kun's food, but he told me to help my self. I guess I'll eat something. _Sakura started making some rice, when Sasuke walked in hearing all the noise Sakura was making.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, would you like some rice? I'll make it." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Sure. Need any help?" Sasuke said.

"No I'm good." Sakura said. "You can watch me if you want."

"Alright." Sasuke said with a half smile on his face. _This is the happiest I have seen her in a long time._

After a while Sakura had finished the rice and handed a bowl to Sasuke.

"Hope you like it." Sakura said blushing. "I'm going to my house after I get done eating to get some things."

"I'll come with you." Sasuke said. "I am supposed to watch you."

"I'll be fine I promise." Sakura said thinking of what Sasuke might think of all the pitchers she had of him, but then again he had to already know about them because she took them of him.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Alright." Sakura said. "Let's eat."

Sakura and Sasuke started eating.

_This is the best rice I've eaten. _Sasuke thought. "Sakura this is good." He said aloud.

"Thanks." Sakura said blushing. "I'll cook al the time if you want me to so you can train."

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I will. It's the least I can do since your letting me live here for a while." Sakura said.

After they finished eating they walked to Sakura's house to get her things. Sasuke hadn't said much but Sakura knew he didn't want to be in her room. When they walked out of her room down the hall Sakura had wished she had never came.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry that you saw my room it must have been weird for you." Sakura said remembering her rushing in her room to take down all her pictures before Sasuke could see them.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Sasuke said looking at the pictures on the wall. "I don't mean to intrude but are these your parents?"

"Ya." Sakura said trying to hold back tears.

"They look like they're really happy." Sasuke said trying to comfort Sakura.

"They always seemed happy. T-they were so proud of me being a n-ninja. They always spoiled me with more than what I needed." Sakura said, braking into a silent sob, dropped to the floor crying.

"It sounds like they loved you." Sasuke said seeing that he had made Sakura cry. "I'm sorry I should not have brought it up."

"No," Sakura said whipping away the tears. "It's alright I've got to learn to forget them."

_Sakura I hope you don't forget them. You'll have to live with the pain like I have. _Sasuke said to himself. He wanted to keep his life to himself so no one would give him sympathy. He didn't want any ones sympathy. "It's getting dark we should be heading back." Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Alright. Lets go." Sakura said sadly but calmly.

When they got back to Sasuke's apartment Sakura decided that she would go to bed. Sasuke decided he would stay up a while longer. Sakura went to her room and changed into her pajamas, that consisted of a navy blue (like Sasuke's shirt) spaghetti strapped tank top, and little pink pajama pants, laid on her bed and fell asleep. That night Sakura was cursed with thoughts of her parents and the crash.

-Dream-

"Hey mom you know that guy I like right?" Sakura asked.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Her mother asked.

"He is so great. He's on my team too. He's an incredibly strong fighter. Opps, sorry, I was rambling again." Sakura said.

"That's alright. I hope you get him Sakura. Don't let him get away." Her father said half laughing.

"Thanks." Sakura said happily.

"When's your next mission?" Her father asked.

"Tonight (Sunday), we're leaving around 7 pm." Sakura said.

"We should be home in plenty of time." Her father said.

Sakura sat and listened to her CD player. Her parents tried to spoil her but she always tried to not let them, some how they always succeeded.

"Hey mom, when are we going to be home?" Sakura asked.

"In about an hour honey." Her mother replied sweetly.

They were making good time. Maybe when they got home she could go train, but then she ran the chance of using up all her strength before the mission. Sakura was looking out the front window when she saw a car in the distance drifting torts them. The car got closer to them.

"Dad, watch out." Sakura pointed the car out to her dad.

"What?" Her dad hadn't seen the car. By this time it was to late to avoid the crash. "Sakura, I'm sorry you may not go on a mission or see that boy again."

The car heading at them hit them head on right as her father finished saying that.

End Dream

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura yelled waking up in a cold sweat. Hopefully I didn't wake Sasuke up. Unfortunately she had.

_That was Sakura's voice wasn't it? _Sasuke thought to himself, putting a shirt on and running to the room were Sakura was. "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked, swinging the door open and running in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It was just a dream. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura said regretting she had begged to live with Sasuke for a month.

"What was it about?" Sasuke asked leaning against the wall a crossed from the bed.

_Does Sasuke-kun actually care or is this what Kakashi had told him to do. _Sakura thought. "My parents." Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun, help me forget them." Sakura pleaded as tears started streaming down her face.

"I can't teach you something I can't do myself." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"You can't forget someone that you care about you can only learn to live with the pain." Sasuke said with a little bit of anger in his voice. (He's mad at his own past not at Sakura. But believe what you want.) "What happened that night?"

Sakura told him about what happened leaving out their conversation about Sasuke. The only part she did leave in about him was in what her father had said before the car hit.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said. "If it will help any I'll stay in here and watch you tonight."

"Thank you. It would help to have someone watch me threw the night." Sakura said gratefully.

"Now sleep you need your rest." Sasuke said.

End Chapter-

Sorry it's so long if that's a problem I will try to keep the rest of the chapters shorter. Any way, I hoped you liked this chapter because it was a pain in the butt. Hey I need suggestions on what you would like to see happen to Sasuke and Sakura. I can come up with some but all of the ideas I do come up with has fighting in it and I can't do fighting scenes to well but if your willing to try to survive the fights then I'll try. Well I go now. Please Review. While I am thinking of it I would like to thank every one that has reviewed my fic it makes me happy. Hey if you like Dragon Ball Z you should go read my other fic. But you don't have to. Well bye.


	6. A Promise

I don't own Naruto.

-Chapter 6- Why are they treating me differently?

In the morning Sakura awoke to the sight of Sasuke Standing in the corning watching out the window by her bed.

"Sasuke-kun, you're still standing there?" Sakura said not expecting Sasuke to still be there.

"I told you I would watch you, didn't I?" Sasuke said emotionless.

"Thank you." Sakura said. "You don't have to watch me anymore unless you want to."

"I'm going to go train today. I'll be back about noon." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Sakura said. "See you later?"

"Don't get in trouble." Sasuke said heading to the door.

"You know me." Sakura said sarcastically.

"That's why I said that." Sasuke said.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said stopping him at the door. "can I train with you today?"

"Not today Sakura," Sasuke said. "maybe later."

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a hint of defeat in her voice. "did you leave me a lily at the hospital?"

Sasuke nodded his head and walked out the door without saying anything.

She was really happy that Sasuke had gotten her the lily. At about 10 a.m., Sakura was bored out of her mind of being in the house. So, she decided to go take a walk. She walked all around Konoha. The only thing on her mind was last night.

_"I'm sorry. If it will help any, I'll stay in here and watch you tonight." Sasuke said._

"_Thank you. It would help to have someone watch me through the night." Sakura said gratefully._

"_Now sleep you need your rest." Sasuke said._

Sasuke had stayed there all night.

"Sakura!" The voice had interrupted her thoughts. She looked to see who it was. It was Ino.

"What, Ino?" Sakura said bluntly.

"Is it true, your living with Sasuke-kun for a month?" Ino asked.

"Who told you that?" Sakura said stopping where she was.

"Naruto." Ino said bluntly.

_Naruto! Why did you tell someone? _Inner Sakura yelled.

"So what if I am, Ino-pig." Sakura said frustrated.

"Give this to Sasuke." Ino said handing Sakura a note for Sasuke.

"Sure Ino, of course I will." Sakura said shoving it back at Ino and walking away.

Sakura hadn't noticed how long she had been walking trying to find Naruto to give him a piece of her mind. After a while another voice was heard.

"Sakura!" Someone said astonished.

"Ino I said no." Sakura said turning to see were the voice was. "Kakashi, sorry I thought you were Ino."

"What are you doing by yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke-kun is training and I got board." Sakura said.

"Well you should be training too." Kakashi said.

"I know but it's almost noon and I think I'm going to make Sasuke-kun something to eat when he comes home."

"I'll walk you back." Kakashi said half laughing.

"Alright thanks." Sakura said as they stared walking towards the apartment.

"Kakashi guess what. Sasuke-kun gave me the lily." Sakura said.

"Really, that doesn't sound like something Sasuke would do." Kakashi said thinking about the way Sasuke had been acting lately.

"Well he did, he told me himself." Sakura said. They walked for a while.

Sasuke had finished training early and was walking down the same street that Sakura and Kakashi were on. He saw them talking and decided to listen to what they were saying.

"I can't wait for the trip." Sakura said happily.

"I'm leaning on not letting you go, Sakura." Kakashi said regretfully.

"Why?" Sakura practically yelling, stopping were she was.

"Because you just got out of the hospital and you haven't trained in a long time. While they are on the trip I could help you regain you strength." Kakashi said.

"That's not fair. Sasuke-kun said that he might let me go train with him tomorrow." Sakura said.

"You have to prove to me that you'll be ok." Kakashi said.

Sakura walked on furiously. "I'll walk myself there." Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said walking behind her.

"Leave me alone, please." Sakura said stopping and looking at the houses ahead of her.

"Alright," Kakashi said turning around to leave. "Sasuke, you don't need to hide anymore, I'm leaving"

Sakura turned around. _Sasuke-kun has been fallowing us? Why?_

"…" Sasuke jumped down from the tree behind them and started walking past them to his apartment.

"Sasuke, take Sakura with you." Kakashi said turning into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke just kept walking. "Come on Sakura." He said coldly.

_What's wrong with him? _Sakura thought. _Did he hear everything Kakashi and I said. _"Sasuke-kun did you …"

"Don't worry you'll show him." Sasuke said remembering what Kakashi had said.

"_I'm leaning on not letting you go, Sakura." Kakashi said regretfully._

"_Why?" Sakura practically yelling, stopping were she was._

_"Because you just got out of the hospital and you haven't trained in a long time. While they are on the trip I could help you regain you strength." Kakashi said._

"I'll help you prove to him that you can go." Sasuke said thinking of a way he could help.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Saskura said happily. "Can I please train with you?"

"Why not," Sasuke said, "How about this after noon? And we will prove to him that you are strong enough.

-End-

Sorry that Sasuke is ooc, but it is a fan fiction. Well hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it's been so long. Please R&R


	7. WHAT!

Hey it's me again. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. Thanks for all the reviews it helped me a lot. **angelic-demonIII** I had about the same idea as you gave me. (Scary) So, I was already going to maybe do that. Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7- WHAT!

Sakura and Sasuke reach the apartment. Sasuke walked in while Sakura stayed outside the door.

_Why is Sasuke-kun acting so weird? Something must be wrong. _Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke had noticed that she had stopped fallowing him. He turned around and looked at her. _Something must be on Sakura's mind. Why did I say that I would help her convince Kakashi to let her go? Why did I tell her that she could train with me this afternoon? She's weak. All she'll do is slow me down. _Sasuke thought to himself. "Coming Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya. I can make lunch if you want me to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Sure." Sasuke said in response. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay." Sakura said. _I wonder what he's going to do? _"What do you want?"

"Just make what ever." Sasuke said heading to his room.

Sakura headed to the kitchen and thought about what to make. _I could make rice. No. How about ramen? Na. What could I make? _Sakura looked around the kitchen to see what there was when she heard an electric guitar coming from close by. _Is that Sasuke-kun? I didn't know he played._ She thought.Sakura went to find the source of the sound. She walked down the hall were their rooms were. _It's getting louder it must be Sasuke-kun. He's good. _As Sakura got closer to the door she started to hear a voice. _Is he singing too? _Sakura cracked the door open enough that she could see him. _He's really good. Why didn't he tell me that he played guitar? Did he think that I would tell everyone? I wish he would trust me. What's he singing? _ I want to listen to him but I have to make lunch. I know I will stay here and listen while I think of something to make. After a while of listening to Sasuke it came to her. "Sukiyaki!" Sakura yelled putting her hands over her mouth after words.

Sasuke immediately stopped playing and looked at the door where the voice had come from. He suddenly realized that Sakura had been watching him. "I thought you were making lunch." Sasuke said opening the door completely.

"I was but I couldn't think of what to make, that's when I heard you playing." Sakura said going pink in the face from embarrassment. "Now I know what I'm going to make. I'm going to make Sukiyaki if that's alright with you."

"Fine. Do you need help?" Sasuke said hopping that she wouldn't.

"No I'll find everything. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Sakura said happily.

"Try not to get distracted again. I'm not one to complain but I am hungry."

"Sorry." Sakura said turning and heading back to the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen again she started looking for the ingredients she needed. _Thinly sliced Beef, shirataki noodle, shiitake mushrooms, enoki mushrooms, Chinese cabbage, yaki-dofu, sukiyaki sauce. _When she had everything out she sliced each item (except for the sukiyaki sauce) into bite-size pieces. She arranged all the ingredients neatly on a plate and placed it on the table. At that point she started looking for a hot plate. When she found one she also placed it on the table and turned it on.

"Sasuke-kun, it's ready," she yelled back to him.

After a few seconds she could hear his footsteps approaching. Sasuke came down the hall and entered the kitchen. When he came in he was surprised how the food had been set on the table, nice and neat. _Sakura did all this? She really does know what she is doing when it comes to cooking. _Sasuke thought to himself as he sat down at the table. "It looks good" Sasuke said.

"Thanks" Sakura said blushing. "Let's eat." Sakura said placing the Beef on the hot plate. Then added the Sukiyaki sauce. When the Sukiyaki sauce started to boil she placed the rest of the food on the hot plate. When the food was soft she said, "It's ready go ahead and eat. I hope you like it."

"Thanks" Sasuke said filling up his plate. Sasuke hesitated before taking the first bite. When he took a bite it surprised him on how well it tasted. _Sakura made this. This is really good. _At that he started to chow down on the Sukiyaki.

Sakura sat there watching Sasuke eat. _He must really be hungry. _Sakura thought to herself watching Sasuke eating like there was no tomorrow. _It looks like he likes my cooking. That's probably the only thing he likes about me. _Sakura thought to herself. With out meaning to Sakura looked down out of her disappointing thought.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was not eating and now she looked upset. "Sakura are you going to eat?" Sasuke said after emptying his mouth.

"I'm not really hungry." Sakura said quietly.

"What's wrong, Sakura, this is unlike you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face.

"You'll be to weak to train if you don't eat." Sasuke said trying to get Sakura to eat.

"Fine I'll eat." Sakura said giving in to Sasuke.

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke talked the rest of the meal event though Sasuke wanted to compliment on how good the food was. When they were done eating Sasuke was the first to speak. "I'll clean up the table, Sakura."

"Oh ok, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said "But you don't have to."

"I'm going to though." Sasuke said. "You go get ready to go."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said without objecting. Sakura went to her room. _All I'll need is my kunais and shurikins. _Sakura thought to herself as she put her pouch on her leg.

"Sakura are you ready to go?" Sasuke yelled from down the hall.

"Uhh… Ya" Sakura said making sure she had everything. Sakura can out of her room and ran down the hall to Sasuke.

"Then lets go." Sasuke said in his uncaring voice.

They were headed to the training area on the other side of town. They had to go through town to get there though. All the girls in town watched and whispered to one another as Sakura and Sasuke walked by.

_I can only guess what there talking about. "How did Sakura get Sasuke-kun for herself?" I'll give them something to talk about. _Inner Sakura said. Sakura gently intertwined her hand in Sasuke's.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke turned and whispered to Sakura.

"I want to give these girls something to talk about." Sakura said devilishly.

"…" Sasuke half smiled at what Sakura said. "Let's give them something big to talk about. Come here." Sasuke said stopping and pulling Sakura towards him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke placed his hand gently on the back of her neck and lightly started pushing her towards him. Sakura's heart started beating loudly. _Sasuke-kun's going to kiss me! Inner Sakura yelled. _Booth Sakura and Sasuke closed their eyes and Sasuke gently kissed Sakura on the lips.

"WHAT!" All the girls around them yelled in unison the feel to the ground (Anime Style).

Sasuke pulled away gently from Sakura. _Now she'll think that I like her. _Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Sakura stand there with her eyes closed. "Sakura, ready to go."

"Huh?" Sakura said coming back to reality. "Umm Ya."

"Sakura! What are you… why did you… I'm going to kill you." A voice said from the group of girls around them.

"Why should I explain my self to you Ino-pig?" Sakura said recognizing the voice.

"You won't touch her. I'm supposed to protect her for a month. Right, Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"Ya. You know I just got out of the hospital and all and Kakashi-sensei told him to protect me." Sakura said. "Come on Sasuke. Weren't we going to go train?"

"Ya. Let's go." Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura and Sasuke continued heading to the training grounds. The training area was deep in the forest, covered with many trees, a river on the side of the grounds, and a small opening in the center.

"Sasuke-kun, what was that for back there?" Sakura asked.

"You said you wanted to give them something to talk about." Sasuke said.

"So you don't…" Sakura started.

"No, Sakura. Now lets train." Sasuke said.

"Ok" Sakura said.

"…" Sasuke stood ready for Sakura to attack. _She won't be able to take me on. She hasn't trained in a month. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Here I come." Sakura said.

"Don't announce it just do it." Sasuke said.

Sakura came up to Sasuke and tried to kick him.

"Won't work." Sasuke said swinging his own leg around and hit Sakura on her side only to poof into a log. _She was able to block that kick that fast. _From behind Sasuke he heard a quiet laugh.

"he he." Sakura laughed from behind Sasuke.

"Lucky chance." Sasuke said coldly.

"Ya I know." Sakura said sadly. "To bad I not that good."

"You could be if you tried harder and trained more." Sasuke said calmly.

"Now you sound like Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said disappointedly. "Sakura, you need to train more. Come on Sakura try harder." Sakura said in low voice trying to sound like Kakashi. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I shouldn't be an ninja."

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. What is Sakura decided not to be a ninja anymore? It would be a lot different without Sakura on the same team as him. What would Sakura do in her spare time that she would have? "Your decision. I will not try to stop you but what would Naruto and I do with out you?"

By now Sakura had moved in front of Sasuke and was looking in his eyes. _What's he talking about? Him and Naruto never need my help. All I am is dead weight. I wish I could do mare but I'm to weak. I think in his own way Sasuke is trying to get me to stay as a ninja. _"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but everything has come at me so fast I feel like I can't do anything anymore." Sakura said sitting down.

"Why don't you learn a new technique?" Sasuke suggested calmly.

"…" Sakura looked at Sasuke happily. _Is Sasuke-kun trying to help me? _

"I could teach you a technique. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Katoni Kanyuu, or you could come up with your own." Sasuke said trying to make Sakura happy.

"You would do that for me?" Sakura questioned.

"Why not that is a way for you to train right?" Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said politely.

"For what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Helping me." Sakura said. "Can you teach me the to attacks now? I can work on my own later."

"We can start that tomorrow. But now I have a score to settle." Sasuke said getting ready to fight.

"Ya I guess you do. Well come on then." Sakura said standing up with a smile on her face.

Sasuke and Sakura kept fighting till Sakura could no longer attack. She had spent a lot of her Chakera on Kage Bunshin's that had little affect on Sasuke (Go figure). Sakura lied exhausted on the ground. Sasuke went and picked her up in his arms. "Come on Sakura lets go home your exhausted. I'll carry you." Sasuke said calmly half smile ling.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said laying his head against his chest and falling asleep.

_She looks so innocent and peaceful when she's asleep. What the hell am I thinking? _Sasuke thought heading towards town. All the girls form earlier today had disappeared and the city lied in silence as Sasuke entered his apartment and laid Sakura on her bed. _She'll be ok with out me watching her tonight._

SomeWhere near the place where Sakura and Sasuke had been training.

"Sasuke seems to treasure that girl in some way." A voice from somewhere in the trees said silently.

"Do you think it would help our efforts to take her?" Another voice answered.

"Not now we would have all of Konoha on us. We'll hold off for right now. We may be wrong about the girl." The first voice said in response.

End

Hope you like this chapter and I hope that it can hold you off for a while cause I am busy right now with al lot of stuff and it may take a while before I can update again. (tehehehe)


	8. It's not what you think

Hey it's me again. Sorry it's been so long. It wasn't as long as some of them have been. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Naruto and please R&R. Please make sure that you read the last chapter because it is now really a chapter and it has information that is important.

Chapter 8- It's not what you think.

The sun was setting on the horizon. The air was warm as the waves came gently crashing up on their feet.

"Sakura." Sasuke stated, lovingly looking at Sakura.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said softly, turning to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Sakura… I… I love… you." Sasuke stuttered.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started. But before she could finish Sasuke placed a finger on her lips to keep her from speaking. He gently pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. When their faces where a few inches away he removed one arm from around her waist and placed it on her neck and passionately kissed her. Time seemed to stop until their lips separated.

"How cute you finally found someone that you love, little brother." Itachi half laughed. "To bad it won't last." Itachi said throwing a kunai at Sakura's heart.

Sakura and Sasuke were in shock from Itachi being there to dodge the kunai. It hit her and almost instantly killed her. Sasuke caught her before she collapsed to the ground. Sasuke held her close to him. Sakura looked at Sasuke, emerald eyes watering.

"Sa…su…ke, I'll love you always." Sakura said closing her eyes and drifting off.

"How dare you?" Sasuke yelled reaching for a kunai, eyes turning red.

"Little brother, you'll never love any one. Loving someone is a weakness. You'll never know happiness. Anything that makes you happy will die by the blood of an Uchiha. Remember I'll take every thing from you until there is nothing left for you but death."

Itachi disappeared into the crimson sand leaving Sasuke with nothing but the body of Sakura.

Sasuke woke up drenched n a cold sweat, gasping for air. All he could hear in the silent night was the racing beat of his heart.

"Sakura!" Sasuke whispered jumping out of bed and running across the hall to her room. He gradually opened the door to her room to find the sleeping figure of Sakura lying in bed. _It was just a dream. Nothing more._ He thought to himself walking back to his room._ Nothings wrong so why do I have a dreadful feeling that something's going to happen._ He thought lying in bed trying to go back to sleep. When he heard footsteps.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't sleep, I know this sounds weird but can I sleep in here with you." Sakura asked quietly.

"Ya, come on." Sasuke said in response.

"You sure, because if you don't want me to I'll go back and try to sleep." Sakura said.

"Come on, Sakura." Sasuke said sitting up reviling to Sakura that he didn't have a shirt on. _Maybe if she is here next to me I'll feel better about her safety._

"Ok." Sakura said blushing, but it was dark so Sasuke couldn't see her blushing. She crawled into bed with him (not that way you perverts.) "Sasuke-kun, may I lay my head on your chest?"

"Sakura, you don't have to ask about all of your actions. Sometimes it's better to act than to ask." Sasuke said.

"Ok, sorry." Sakura said placing her head on his chest and a hand on his stomach. Sakura started blushing furiously.

_Her skin is so soft. I wish time would stand still. I want her to stay here forever._ Sasuke thought to himself. _What am I thinking? This is just Sakura._ Without thinking he wrapped one arm around Sakura, hand ending up on her waist. They fell asleep that way.

Later that morning Sasuke woke to the sight of sunlight streaming in for the window shinning on Sakura. _She looks like an angel. What am I thinking? This is Sakura. I'm an avenger. I can't fall in love._

"_How cute, you finally found some one that you love, little brother." Itachi said in his dream last night._

_Is he right have I fallen for Sakura?_ Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts feeling Sakura move on his chest.

Sakura had been awake for a few minutes before Sasuke had noticed her move. _He must be thinking about his brother because his body is tense now. _Sakura thought.

"Sasuke-, where is Sak…" Naruto said swinging the door open. The door slammed against the wall and all went silent.

_Crap, what's Naruto going to think about Sakura and I now?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Naruto, it's not what you think. I couldn't sleep last night so I …" But be for Sakura could finish Naruto had ran outside. Both Sakura and Sasuke could hear Naruto yelling.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura, you should probably get out of my room before Kakashi comes in here." Sasuke whispered to Sakura but it was too late Kakashi entered the room before Sakura could move.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke.

"I think I'll go get ready to train now Sasuke-kun. Ok?" Sakura said a little nervous of what Kakashi was thinking. Sasuke just nodded in response. Neither of them could take their eyes off of Kakashi for fear that he was thinking something perverted. Sakura got up from Sasuke's bed and walked to her room. She heard Kakashi ask Sasuke a question first.

"Have you been reading Come Come Paradise?" Sakura sweat dropped (anime style).

"NO!" Sasuke half yelled after a while.

_I hope I didn't get Sasuke-kun in trouble._ Sakura thought to herself. Sakura heard footsteps leaving Sasuke's room and heading down the hall._ I wonder what all Kakashi said to Sasuke-kun._ Sakura thought. Sakura took a shower and changed into her normal fighting outfit. She strapped her ouch on her leg and fixed her hair her normal way. She walked out of her room. "Sasuke-kun, I'm ready to go." Sakura said loud enough for him to hear her where ever he was in the house. Sakura turned the corner in the hall too see Sasuke right in front of her. "AHHHH" Sakura screamed falling (anime style) from being startled from Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her wondering what he did.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said extending a hand to help Sakura up.

"Alright let's go." Sakura said happily taking Sasuke's hand and getting up.

Sakura and Sasuke started walking to the same training area as yesterday. No one seemed to be out side this morning.

"I don't know if you'll be able to go on the trip." Sasuke said calmly. _If we had another day I know we could convince Kakashi that you are strong enough to go_.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked having her hopes crushed.

"We leave for the trip tomorrow. Kakashi is going to watch you sometime today to make his decision." Sasuke said in his normal tone of voice.

"We'll convince him I promise." Sakura said "Your help won't go to waste. Thank you for helping me Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled at this. But since he was in front of Sakura, she didn't notice. _I know._ He thought.

They didn't talk until they got to the training area. Sasuke uncharacteristically broke the silence.

"Sakura, I can try to teach you Katon Goukakyuu on Jutsu but you probably won't completely learn it by this afternoon."

"That's alright. Please teach me. It will show to Kakashi that I am trying." Sakura half pleaded.

"Alright then, repeat these hand seals after me." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sakura said readying herself.

"Mi (snake)…Hitsuji (ram)…Tori (rooster)…I (boar)…Uma (horse)…Tora (tiger)" Sasuke said while doing the hand seals, then spitting out a stream of fire away from Sakura.

Sakura did the same. "Mi… Hitsuji… Tori… I… Uma… Tora" Only instead of a stream of fire coming out of her mouth nothing came out.

_She can't do the attack at all._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sorry I guess I didn't use enough of my chakra. Let me try it again." Sakura said. "Mi… Hitsuji… Tori… I… Uma… Tora." This time spitting out a small stream of fire.

_She actually did Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. It was weak but she did it._ Sasuke thought to himself stunt.

"That takes a lot of chakra and that wasn't Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu at full either." Sakura said surprised. "Let me try it again. Mi… Hitsuji… Tori… I… Uma… Tora" A large stream of fire came out of her mouth. When the flame had disappeared Sakura started to collapse from using a large amount of chakra. Sasuke had been watching her the whole time. When he saw the large flame he expected her to collapse. So, he caught her before she hit the ground.

_That was great. Sakura did it._ Sasuke thought. He looked at Sakura's face. She was unconscious. Sasuke started to worry. _What if she used too much of her chakra? She did just get out of the hospital. Sakura!_ He put two fingers on her neck to find a pulse. _She's still alive._ He then moved his hand in front of her face feeling her gently breathing. When his hand was near the ground, without thinking, he placed his hand on hers and held it in his hand.

A few minutes later Sakura started to move. When she opened her eyes she looked straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry I should be training." She said standing up slowly.

"Then let's train." Sasuke said standing up then helping Sakura completely stand up.

"I'm here." Kakashi said walking into the opening in the training area reading Come Come Paradise. Sakura and Sasuke both looked at him surprised.

"You're here early for once." Sasuke said in his normal voice. "You said that you wouldn't be here until this after noon." _The one time that we need the extra time is when he shows up early._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"It's a minute after noon." Kakashi said trying not to laugh. "Any way, what do you have to show me?"

"Sasuke-kun is teaching me Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Sakura said happily.

"Any success?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Then show me." Kakashi said plainly.

_She doesn't have a lot of chakra left. She better use it wisely._ Sasuke thought.

"Ok." Sakura said. "Mi… Hitsuji… Tori… I… Uma… Tora" At that a flame shot out of her mouth. It wasn't as big as the last time she tried but it was bigger than her second try.

_She used too much. Sakura I hope you know what you're doing._ Sasuke thought.

Sakura staggered back after the attack but somehow managed to stay standing. "That takes a lot of chakra." Sakura panted heavily.

Kakashi was to stunt to say anything.

"So can I go?" Sakura asked after she caught her breath.

"Just because you can do a new attack doesn't mean that your strong enough to protect yourself." Kakashi said regretfully.

"I won't be the only one there; Sasuke-kun will be there too you know." Sakura said.

"Are you going to be around Sasuke all the time?" Kakashi asked trying to make a point.

Sakura blushed at the thought of that. "Kakashi-sensei, I'll be fine. It's just a party." Sakura said.

"The people at that "party" think that you and Sasuke are going out because of the scene you two made in town yesterday." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei please." Sakura pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but please try to stay safe." Kakashi said. "And Sasuke remember what I told you at the hospital."

"Hn." Sasuke said in response.

_Don't leave her. Now's your turn to protect her, Sasuke._ Sasuke remembered. (That's from chapter 5)

_Don't worry, I will. Nothing will happen to Sakura while I'm with her._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"What's he talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Sasuke said in response.

"Anyways, thank you so much Kakashi-sensei. I promise I'll stay safe. Nothing will go wrong, nothing at all. Sakura said happily.

"When you get back we're going to do some serious training though ok?" Kakashi said.

"Ok." Sakura said sorrowfully.

"You two need to go get packed now. Bring all of you things you are taking with you to our normal meeting spot at 9 am, at that time you will get all the paper work you'll need. Oh by the way tomorrow the bus leaves at 11:30 am. Have fun." Kakashi said.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei. Thanks again for letting me go." Sakura said as Sasuke leaned against a tree. Kakashi waved and then turned into a puff of smoke. "Come on Sasuke-kun. We need to go pack."

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke said in his normal tone of voice trying not to smile at the way Sakura was acting. _She seems really happy. It's good to see her happy._ Sasuke thought to himself.

At that Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the woods and headed to the apartment.

Some where close by.

"So their going to a little party, huh?" (Person 1)

"That's the way it sounds." (Person 2)

"I say we use it to our advantage." (Person 3)

"Sounds good to me, maybe we will find more out about this girl. Let's go tell him our findings." (Person 1)

Back to Sakura and Sasuke.

"This will be my first time to a beach with out my parents." Sakura whispered mostly to herself, looking down out of distraction.

"What?" Sasuke said turning to face her.

"This will be my first trip to a beach without my parents." Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

"You'll have fun. Don't worry." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said trying to be happy. "Will you be there for me when I'm down?"

"Ya." Sasuke said.

"What if I want to talk about my parents?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be there." Sasuke said calmly.

"What if…" Sakura started.

"Don't worry I'll be there, Sakura." Sasuke said moving some of Sakura's hair out of her face.

"Thanks." Sasuke said turning the corner.

"Sakura." Sasuke said catching up to her.

"Huh?" Sakura said stopping and turning around to look at Sasuke.

"You must be tired. I'll carry you." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun but you don't have to." Sakura said.

"I don't mind." Sasuke said crouching down in front of Sakura, Back facing her.

"Thanks." Sakura said getting on his back and placing her arms around Sasuke's neck.

At that Sasuke stood up holding on to Sakura (piggy back style) and walked home. When they got to his apartment, Sasuke walked in and sat Sakura on the couch.

"Thanks again." Sakura said getting up. They were inches away from each other. "Sasuke-kun, I…" _I can't lose him, not now._ "I'm going to go pack." Sakura said then headed back to her room.

"Okay. I think I will too." Sasuke said fallowing her.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun d you have a suit case that I could use." Sakura asked.

"No, sorry." Sasuke said looking at her emerald eyes.

"That's alright I'll just use my backpack." Sakura said looking at Sasuke's onyx eyes. She couldn't help herself; she put her arms around him, pulled herself up, and kissed him on the lips. Then she came down to an embrace.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said looking down at Sakura. She had her arms around him and her head on his chest.

"Don't leave me." Sakura said looking up at him teary eyed.

"Sakura where would I go?" Sasuke said putting his arms around her.

"Please promise me you won't leave me like my parent's left me." Sakura said starting to cry.

"Never." Sasuke said. At that Sakura looked up at him shocked. "I would never leave you like you parents did. I promise you this."

"Thank you." Sakura said letting go of Sasuke. "I'm tired so I'm going to pack then I'll probably go to bed."

"See you tomorrow then." Sasuke said looking at her stunt.

Later that night. –

Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's room slightly. When he looked in he saw Sakura looking at a picture of her parents and crying.

"You were wrong Dad. I get to live with Sasuke for a month and we're going on a trip to the beach for a beach party. I miss you guys. I wish you guys were here. It would make life much easier to bare." Sakura said.

_It will be all right Sakura nothing bad will happen to you with me beside you._ Sasuke thought to himself.

End

So how did you like it. It was a lot longer so hopefully the length made up for the time. Well I g2g work on the next one. Please R & R. Bye bye.


	9. Forgive me

Hey it's me again. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was blocked from updating until 5-3-05. Any ways, nothing to worry about now, my sister isn't going to convince me to do anything on here again. So here is the story on what happened.

You may have noticed that I had a new fan fic for awhile well that was my sister's idea. She told me how to write it and in what format. I didn't think anything about her saying to put it in script format so I uploaded it and then I was sent an email saying that it was against the guide lines and that it had been removed and that I was now not able to upload anything until 5-3-05. So ya. If I get time I may revise that fic and change the format so you can read it. Anyways thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 9 – Thanks Kakashi

Sakura woke up to an alarm clock blaring in her ear. She reached for the button to turn it off. _Ya, ya, I'm up._ Sakura thought looking at the time. _8:00! I'm going to be late. _Sakura dashed out of bed grabbing jean shorts and a pink spaghetti strap tank top and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she changed into her clothes, blow dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and put her head band on (her usual way)._I wonder if Sasuke-kun is waiting on me._ Sakura thought running back to her room grabbing the last minute items she needed to pack._8:30 no time to eat. _Sakura ran out of her room, holding her bag, heading out to the living room to find Sasuke waiting on her.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup. Let's go." Sakura said happily.

They headed to the bridge to wait for Kakashi. They didn't talk at all. Sasuke was thinking about something while Sakura thought about what Sasuke had said last night.

_"I would never leave you like you parents did. I promise you this." Sasuke had said._

_Did he really mean that or was he just trying to make me feel better?_

It was now 11:00 and Kakashi still wasn't at the bridge. Naruto had shown up. He was really excited and kept talking but neither Sasuke nor Sakura listened to him. At 11:15 Kakashi appeared at the bridge in a puff of smoke.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE LATE." Sakura and Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

"You see there was…" Kakashi started.

"I don't want to hear it we're going to miss the bus." Naruto pointed out.

"Calm down Naruto. If you hurry you won't miss it." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Can we get our papers so we may leave please, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yes, here you go." Kakashi said handing them their papers on what was going to be happening on their trip.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Can we leave now; we're going to be late?" Naruto said energetically.

"Have fun." Kakashi said standing there waving.

"Let's go." Naruto yelled running in the direction of the busses.

It was all Sakura could do to keep up with Naruto. _He's going to fast. I can't keep up at this pace I guess it's because I was in the hospital. _Sakura started panting trying to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura could no longer keep up with them. Her knees hit the ground and she supported herself with her hand trying to catch her breath. Sasuke for some turned around but Naruto kept going. Sasuke stopped and came to Sakura.

"Are you alright." He said in a monotone voice.

"Ya…I just can't….Keep up…with you guys." Sakura said between breaths.

"Come on, I'll go at your pace." Sasuke said helping Sakura up.

"But we only have five minutes." Sakura said realizing the time.

"Then I'll carry you." Sasuke said kneeling down so Sakura could get on his back.

Sakura got on his back. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun." Sakura wisped in his ear.

Sasuke stood up grabbing his back pack in one hand and was off. When they reached the bus all of the girls were standing outside. When they saw Sakura they all glared at her.

"How come she gets to be carried by Sasuke-kun?" One girl whispered. Then

all the girls started whispering.

"Forehead girl, you're going to die." Ino yelled. "Get off of my Sasuke-kun, now!"

This started a bigger mess.

"Who said he is yours?" All the girls yelled except for Sakura. Sakura just looked on in disbelief as fighting broke out between the girls. While Sasuke, after putting Sakura down, was looking for a way out of this mess.

"Sakura!" Ten Ten yelled from a bus window waving at her madly. When Sakura heard her yell she immediately looked in that direction.

"You and Sasuke are on this bus." She continued.

"Thanks, Ten Ten." Sakura yelled back to her friend. "Come on Sasuke-kun lets get on the bus." Sakura said pulling on Sasuke's arm to get him to fallow her. Sasuke fallowed her happily getting away from his "fan club".

"Names." A man in a suit said as Sakura and Sasuke got to the bus door.

"Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said happily. The man looked at Sasuke like he wanted to kill him.

"You may proceed on the bus." The man said coldly.

Sasuke wondered why the man seemed to hate him so much. Sakura interrupted his thoughts before he could think much on it.

"Sasuke-kun, are you coming?" Sakura asked from the steps on the bus.

"Ya." Sasuke said in his normal monotone voice. He fallowed her on the bus. All the seats were taken except for two seats across the ail from Ten Ten and Neji.

"I saved you and Sasuke a seat." Ten Ten said.

"Thanks." Sakura said as her and Sasuke sat down, Sasuke by the window.

The bus driver got on the bus and announced that they were leaving now. The bus ride was boring but was short. Sakura talked to Ten Ten all the way down while Sasuke and Neji both kept to them selves looking out the window in their own thoughts.

When they reached the beach they were split up into cabins. The cabins were made up of two teams each. Team 7 was in the same cabin as Ten Ten, Neji, and Rock Lee. In the cabin there were 3 bed rooms, with 2 beds in each room, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a living room. They all decided that Ten Ten and Sakura would be in one room, Sasuke and Naruto in another, and Neji and Rock Lee in the last room. Sasuke was in the room a crossed from Sakura. After every one had all their things put away they all went into the living room to decide what they were going to do, except Naruto. He seemed to have something else to do.

"What time is it?" Ten Ten asked.

"3 pm." Sakura answered.

"They have a dance party from 5 to midnight on southern end of the beach tonight. You want to go?" Ten Ten asked.

"Sure." Sakura said happily. "Party at 5. Sasuke-kun I think I am going to go swimming before the party. You want to come?"

"I'll come with you Sakura-san." Lee piped in.

"I was planning on going to the beach too, Sakura." Ten Ten added. "Neji, want to come."

"Please" Sakura pleaded to Sasuke as Ten Ten pleaded to Neji.

"Alright." Neji said giving into Ten Ten's adorable pouting face.

"Fine" Sasuke said giving into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Yes." Sakura and Ten Ten said." Let's go change."

They all went to their rooms to change. Sakura put on her cherry blossom pink bikini. While, Ten Ten put on a dark brown bikini. Sasuke put on navy blue boarder shorts, Neji changed into black boarder shorts, and Lee changed into his normal green colored trunks.

Sasuke and the other guys wee sitting in the living room when Ten Ten and Sakura walked in. Sakura started to blush when she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch without a shirt on. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes when Sakura walked in. Sakura's only other item she had on besides her bikini was a emerald beach towel, that was the same color as her eyes, wrapped around her waist.

"Shall we go?" Sakura asked distracting Sasuke and Rock Lee who had been looking at Sakura.

"Ya, let's go." Ten Ten said.

Every one got up and walked out the door to the beach. Sakura and Ten Ten walked in front of them all. Sasuke found himself watching Sakura as they walked.

Sasuke started thinking about Sakura dieing and his brother from his dream. He separated himself from what every one else was saying as they walked to the beach.

When they reached the beach Ten Ten and Neji separated from the group.

"Sakura-san, come swim with me." Lee said grabbing Sakura's hand and gently kissing it.

_What's he thinking?_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"Um…well…Lee-san." Sakura stuttered looking at Sasuke for help.

"Lee I need to talk to Sakura." Sasuke said coldly.

"Sakura-san I will see you later." Rock Lee said turning and waling away tears streaming down his face (anime tears).

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said rubbing the hand that Rock Lee had kissed.

Sasuke just nodded his head at Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"So you want to go swimming?" Sakura asked grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him towards the water.

"Let's go." Sasuke said laying his towel down on the sand.

"Oh ya." Sakura said remembering that she had her towel on. Sakura took her towel off revealing the rest of her bikini. "Ok, I'm ready now."

"Ok Sakura let's go" Sasuke said acting like nothing was different. Sakura pouted because Sasuke didn't seem to notice her while 3 guys her age that weren't ninja's couldn't take their eyes off of her.

Ino jumped on Sasuke's back wrapping her arms around his neck. Ino was wearing a purple bikini with her hair tied back in a bun with a purple hair tie. Ino almost nocked Sasuke over. "Hi, Sasuke-kun, how about you and I go to a party tonight?" Ino said lovingly whispering in Sasuke's ear.

"Get off of him Ino-pig." Sakura yelled crossly.

"He's not yours, forehead girl." Ino said in response.

"He's not yours either, Ino-pig." Sakura said.

"Then why do you care?" Ino asked.

"Because I was with him first!" Sakura was ready to kill Ino.

Ino let go of Sasuke and went straight for Sakura. Sasuke grabbed Ino's arm before she could hit Sakura.

"Leave her alone." Sasuke hissed in Ino's ear tightening his grip on Ino's arms.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't hurt her." Sakura said.

"You want her more than me?" Ino asked.

"You're both annoying, but Kakashi told me to guard Sakura on the trip even from you." Sasuke hissed at Ino pushing her away.

Sakura just stood there, injured by Sasuke's words. It was nothing new to her Sasuke say this but for some reason it hurt her deeply this time. Ino fell to the sand from Sasuke pushing her away. Sasuke looked at Sakura realizing what he had said.

_Your both annoying._

"Sakura, I didn't-" Sasuke started.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said biting her lip to keep herself from crying. "I'm just going to go back to the cabin now." She said grabbing her towel and heading back to the cabin.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said trying to get Sakura's attention. Sasuke just stood there as Sakura ran off. _Why did I say that? Then again it's Sakura, why do I care so much I've go to tell her that I'm sorry, but how? I Sasuke thought to himself._

"Now that Sakura is gone-" Ino started.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke said turning and flashing his sharingan eyes at Ino.

Ino just sat there too afraid to move.

"Ino just leave." Sasuke hissed, his back facing Ino. She didn't move. "Ino!" Sasuke shouted.

"H...Hai, Sasuke-kun." Ino shakily said. Ino ran off afraid of what Sasuke might do to her if she stayed.

Sasuke stood there looking in the direction that Sakura ran.

_Your both annoying._

_Don't worry about it. I'm just going to go back to the cabin now._

_The look on her face when she said that kills me. Why did I say that? Sakura I didn't…I mean I…I'm sorry."_ Sasuke thought sitting down, he hung his head dawn with shame.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in shock seeing Sasuke the way he was. Naruto ran up to Sasuke with Hinata fallowing behind him. Silent breaths could be heard coming from Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! What's wrong?" Hinata said quietly.

"Nothing." Sasuke blurted out, looking up at Hinata's friendly face.

"Were is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Back at the cabin." Sasuke said remembering the hurt look on Sakura's face when she left.

"Why?" Naruto asked childishly.

"Because I was an Idiot. Ok? Is that what you want to hear?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

"What happened Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I was yelling at Ino and didn't think. I called both Sakura and Ino annoying. I didn't think. The look on Sakura's face killed me." Sasuke said calmly but he was annoyed with himself.

"Just go talk to her." Hinata said. "She'll understand."

"Thanks Hinata." Sasuke said calmly then shot a death glare at Naruto. He stood up grabbed his towel, nodded to both of them as a farewell, and ran off to the cabin. When he reached the cabin there was no sign of Sakura. _I guess I'll go change then look for her some more. _He headed to his room. He was at the door to the room where he was staying when he heard sobs coming form Sakura's room. He opened the door to see Sakura face down on her bed still in her bikini, face shoved in a pillow. Sasuke walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sakura felt the shift of the bed move then a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up and saw that it was Sasuke and her eyes began to water more.

"Sakura, I…I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"My parents were killed and I turn to you for help and your help was calling me annoying. I should have just died in the crash. No one care's about me anyways." Sakura said.

"That's not true Sakura. Every one would miss you. Konoha wouldn't be the same. Our team wouldn't be the same for that matter." Sasuke said trying to get Sakura off of her death thoughts. "Sakura, I'm truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me. If not, then the only reason for me to live is to kill my brother."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said softly.

"Don't say anything I'll just leave." Sasuke said starting to get up.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't leave me." Sakura said pulling herself towards Sasuke and wrapping her arms around him to keep him from leaving her. "I need you now more than ever."

"Sakura." Sasuke said putting his arms around her.

4:00 pm-

Ten Ten, Neji, Rock Lee, and Naruto walked in the living room of the cabin to see Sakura and Sasuke sleeping on the couch. Sakura had on a pink tank top that showed her stomach with a short jean skirt on, while Sasuke just had his Kaki shorts on. Sakura's head was on Sasuke's bare chest while she was sitting on his lap. Sakura's arms were draped around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke had on arm on the armrest and the other laying a crossed Sakura's legs.

"Not again. I always walk in at the wrong time." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto," Ten Ten said, "Can you not see that they are sleeping?" But as soon as Ten Ten said this both Sakura and Sasuke stirred. "Nice one Naruto."

"Sorry." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. _Yep, Sasuke really does like Sakura._ Naruto thought.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's 4 we came back to get ready for the party." Ten Ten said.

"4:00 already, well I guess I'm ready to go." Sakura said yawning.

"I'm going to go change, be back in a second." Ten Ten said leaving the room.

"We better go change too." Rock Lee said pointing at Neji who just nodded, leaving the room.

"Why? Why is it always me?" Naruto said sitting down in a chair, while Sasuke and Sakura looked at him confused. "I'm leaving the room now." Naruto said standing up and running out of the room.

"What was that al about?" Sakura asked.

"No idea." Sasuke said confused.

tbc-

Sorry it took me so long to update you know with school and all. Well I get out of school in about 2 weeks so I hope to be able to type more but my parents want me to get a job so we'll see what happens. Well please R&R. I'll let you go now. Again sorry for the late update.

Oh, ya, thank you for all the reviews. Oh and if any one can tell me what dobe means it would be greatly appreciated.


	10. The Party

I don't own Naruto.

Hey it's me again. Sorry it took me so long to update. You know Band and All. **WE GOT A ONE AT STATE.** _Cheap, cheap, cheap _(crickets) Ok you don't care. Sorry. I really should update faster. I don't have any more written out so it may take a while. I know where I want to go with my fic now but it's hard to get there. So bear with me. I'll shut up now so you can read.

Thanks to all that reviewed I really appreciate it.

-Chapter 10- The Party

It seemed to take them forever to change clothes. TenTen was the first to come back to the living room.

"Were are the guys?" Sakura asked. She was now sitting next to Sasuke, who now had on a navy blue sleeveless shirt.

"They had to wait on me to get out of the shower." TenTen said. She was wearing a green shirt with one sleeve on her left shoulder, the shirt cam down across her stomach at an angle, showing half her stomach. She was also wearing a short jean skirt.

"Oh." Sakura said. "But aren't there 2 bathrooms?"

"Ya but one is a half bath I think." Ten Ten said.

"Oh." Sakura said.

All was silent; there really wasn't anything to talk about. Sakura eventually leaned up next to Sasuke and almost fell back to sleep. Neji walked in and sat beside TenTen but Neji doesn't talk much so the quietness lingered. Neji was wearing his normal outfit. 5 minutes later Rock Lee came out and sat beside Sakura.

"Sakura-san, will you please come to the party with me?" Lee asked grasping Sakura's hands gently between his.

"Actually I already asked Sasuke-kun to go and he said yes." Sakura said.

"What!" Ten Ten and Lee yelled. Neji just looked on in surprise.

"I did?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Yes." Sakura said. "Just play along." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking.

"Ya, sorry Lee-san but I already have someone to go with." Sakura said.

"Oh, Ok." Lee said scooting to the far side of the couch.

Naruto seemed to take forever. It was now 4:45, 15 minutes before the party was going to start.

"What's taking him so long?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Naruto finally walked in 5 minutes later.

"What took you so ling?" Sakura said trying not to yell.

"Nothing, I just promised to find something for Hinata-chan." Naruto said blushing.

"You and Hinata have been hanging out a lot lately." Neji commented.

"Ya." Naruto said half laughing nervously.

"You like her don't you?" TenTen asked.

Naruto just blushed in response.

"Come on you guys, let's go." Sakura said pulling Sasuke's arm.

Every one stood up and walked toward the door except for Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, will you come to the party with me?" Sakura asked worried that he would say no.

"Alright, but I'm not dancing." Sasuke said in his normal voice.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said grabbing his arm. "Now lets go." She said pulling him to the door.

They walked down to the beach were the party was going to be. They reached the beach 15 minutes late.

"Naruto this is your entire fault." TenTen said. "You took to long."

"They'll still let us in they don't even check were you are." Naruto said.

"Come on Neji lets go." TenTen said happily dragging Neji away from the group.

"I'm going to find Hinata-chan." Naruto said running off.

There were a lot of shinobi at the party but there were also civilians there too.

Rock Lee looked at all the beautiful girls around. "Gai-sensei would kill me if I didn't try to dance with all of these girls. That includes you Sakura-chan." And Lee was off on a mission to dance with the girls.

The music was blaring as Sakura and Sasuke walked over to the tables that were by the dance floor. They sat down at one of the tables and watched everyone dance. Soon Neji and TenTen joined them.

"Neji, please dance with me." TenTen pleaded.

"TenTen." Neji said.

"Alright." TenTen said regretfully.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke staring off into space. She knew he would say no and she knew she promised him he didn't have to dance, but she really want to dance with him.

"Come on TenTen, I'll dance with you." Sakura said happily.

_She didn't ask me even though she had the chance to._ Sasuke thought looking at Sakura in disbelief.

"Alright lets go." TenTen said.

Sakura and TenTen went to the dance floor. A fast pace song was playing. They started dancing when a girl bumped into Sakura.

"Sorry… Hey you're the girl whose parents died in a car crash right?" The girl asked.

"Um… Yea that's me." Sakura said unsure of what to say.

"Sorry about your parents." The girl said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

--- Neji and Sasuke---

Neji and Sasuke both watched their "girl" dance away. When Rock Lee walked up arm around a Burnet girl. She had baby blue eyes and was wearing a pink tank top and a green mini skirt.

"Hey guys!" Rock Lee said.

"What?" Neji answered. Sasuke just gave his famous Hn.

"This is Kenya." Lee said. "Kenya this is Hyuuga Neji, my team mate, and Uchiha Sasuke, my eternal rival."

"Nice to meet you." Kenya said in a soft sweet voice. Both boys just waved in response.

"Don't mind them they don't talk much." Lee said.

"That's alright." Kenya said.

There was a long silence until Sasuke saw a guy walk up to Sakura.

--- Sakura and TenTen---

TenTen and Sakura were dancing away without a care in the world. Sakura had forgotten about what the girl said and was having a great time. Though they were both sweating guys would make comments about how hot they were, until one of the guys walked up to Sakura.

"Hello, my name is Yusake. What may I ask your name?" Yusake asked extending his hand out for a handshake. He was a real gentleman.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said grabbing hold of his hand. "And this is my friend TenTen."

"Nice to meet you," Yusake said pulling Sakura's hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Would you ladies like to dance?"

"Sure." TenTen and Sakura said in unison.

The three of them danced. Yusake seemed to be more wanting to dance with Sakura than TenTen because every once and a while he would grab Sakura around the waist and pull her closer.

_What is this guy's problem? Can't he keep his hands off of me for once? It's not like Sasuke would care though I'm not his though I wish I were. What the heck, come on let's dance. Maybe it will make Sasuke jealous. _Sakura thought letting lose and placing her arms around his neck.

---Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Kenya---

Lee and Kenya sat down with their backs facing the dance floor. Neji looked bored out of his mind but watched TenTen and commented on the conversation every once and a while. Sasuke on the other was getting irritated about the sight he was seeing. When he noticed a guy walk up to Sakura he became curious about what was going on. But when Sakura let him kiss her hand he began getting irritated.

"Where are TenTen and Sakura?" Lee asked Neji.

"Dancing." Neji responded in a monotone voice.

"Oh, Kenya I forgot to tell you Neji and Sasuke are both shinobi chunin like me." Lee said.

"Really that's great. Hopefully we don't meet on the battlefield." Kenya said.

"You're a shinobi?" Neji said surprised that Lee could get a shinobi for himself.

Sasuke was watching the dance floor closely but it looked like he was looking at Kenya. Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, black comas appeared in his eyes. He had just seen Yusake put his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her close. He clenched his fists and pond them on the table while standing up.

"What have I said wrong?" Kenya said.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked walking up to the table with Hinata.

"That." Sasuke said pointing at the Sakura and Yusake. They all looked as Sasuke walked around the table. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists.

"This is not the place for you to start a fight. Let it go." Naruto said.

"Are you saying that if that guy was doing that to Hinata you would just sit by and let it go." Sasuke said, forcefully pulling his wrist from Naruto's grip and advancing to the dance floor.

"Sasuke-kun, let me go talk Sakura, I'll see what is going on" Hinata said.

"What ever." Sasuke said.

"So does this mean you and Sakura are going out?" Rock Lee asked.

"No, we are just friends." Sasuke said.

"But you used Naruto and Hinata as an example." Lee said.

"You have a girl what do you care." Sasuke retorted.

Hinata just walked to the Dance floor staying away from this conversation.

--TenTen and Sakura--

They were having the best time. Sakura had let lose and Yusake was enjoying dancing with her a little too much. Hinata walked up to TenTen.

"TenTen we have a problem." Hinata whispered to TenTen.

"What's wrong?" TenTen said out of breath, she stopped dancing.

"Sasuke is really mad about what's going with Sakura." Hinata Said.

"You mean Sasuke like's…" TenTen started.

"A-apparently." Hinata said.

"How mad is he?" TenTen asked.

"He activated his sharingan. He almost came over and started a fight." Hinata said.

"He's jealous." TenTen stated.

"You've got to get Sakura away from him." Hinata Said.

"Ya I guess so." TenTen responded.

"Hey Sakura let's go sit down for awhile." TenTen yelled over to Sakura.

"But I having a lot of fun." Sakura said.

"But your date isn't." Tenten said.

"Huh." Sakura stopped dancing and turned to TenTen.

"Sasuke." Tenten snapped.

"He's the one that doesn't want to do anything." Sakura said turning back to Yusake.

"Sakura come before a fight breaks out." Hinata said.

"Alright." Sakura said. "Bye Yusake."

"If you want to dance again just tell me." Yusake said.

"I will." Sakura said.

All three girls walked back to the Table to find Neji, Lee, Naruto, and a girl.

--Neji, Lee, Naruto, and Kenya--

"Sasuke calm down." Naruto said.

"Nothings wrong." Sasuke said sitting down.

"Then what was that?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

"For an Uchiha you're a bad liar." Kenya stated.

"Hn." Sasuke said going into his famous thinking pose.

"You should just ask her out if you want her that much." Kenya said. "Look here they come now."

"That was the wrong thing to say Kenya." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura walking towards him. Kenya walked over to Lee. Lee in return put his arm around her waist. The girls reached the table and all was quiet, well at their table anyways.

"Did you have fun doing that?" Sasuke said agitatedly, breaking the quietness of his friends.

"Ya it was a lot of fun you should come dance with me." Sakura said not realizing that Sasuke saw her with Yusake.

"Dance like that guy you were with?" Sasuke asked.

"Who Yusake?" Sakura asked.

"Oh you know his name." Sasuke said.

"Would you like a water TenTen?" Neji asked trying to get away from the Uchiha.

"Ya, Thanks." TenTen said. With that Neji was gone.

"So what if I know his name. You weren't going to dance with me." Sakura said.

"He is you date though." TenTen said.

"Only because I asked him. A girl shouldn't have to ask a guy to go with her. The guy should ask the girl." Sakura said raising her voice. "See you guys later."

"Were are you going?" Lee asked.

"Somewhere besides here." Sakura said. With that Sakura walked off.

"Nice one, Uchiha." Yusake said.

"You." Sasuke said eyes turning crimson yet again.

"I meant nothing by that." Yusake said turning and walking away.

"I'm going to find Sakura." Sasuke stated to the group.

"Sasuke?" TenTen said, confused by his sudden change in attitude.

The waves crashed on the shore in front of her.

_-----_

_Why do I try to get Sasuke to like me? He isn't going to change. He wants to kill his brother. That will never change. So why do I try?_ Sakura thought.

The moon shone down on the water as a figure approached from behind her while another was looking for her on the shoreline.

-tbc-

So what do you think? I like this chapter sorry it took so long I had writer's block. Nay way please tell me what you think and please give me an ideas that you think would be good to see in this fic.

Bye for now.


	11. The Beach

Hey sorry it took sooo long. I've had writers block. I'm low on ideas right now on this one so I will update when I can. So with out further a due here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 11- The Beach

"Sakura there you are." A male voice said.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said turning around. "Itachi!" Sakura said after seeing who it was.

"So you are the konouichi that keeps my brother in Konoha." Itachi said. "No wonder he stays there."

"What?" Sakura said.

"What would he do if something happened to you?"

Sakura got to her feet and reached for her holster. _Crap, I left it in the cabin. I have nothing to guard myself with._

"Defense less aren't you?"

Horror struck Sakura _I'm going to die. Itachi's going to kill me. How could I be so stupid to go to a party without defense?_

"Did you have fun at the party? You aren't very observant are you? Did you enjoy dancing with Yusake?"

"How do know about Yusake?" Sakura asked.

Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled it up to his face.

"Don't touch me." Sakura said trying to pull her hand away from him.

"Yusake, was me." Itachi said kissing her hand.

"Get away from her." A voice yelled.

Sakura turned her head to see who it was. She saw a figure running towards them.

"She's mine now little brother." Itachi said.

"Sasuke-kun, Help me." Sakura yelled.

Itachi stood behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Sasuke began doing hand seals. He disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu." Sasuke said releasing a series of small fire balls at Itachi.

"Sorry brother you'll have to do better than that." Itachi said dodging all of the attacks with ease.

"Let go of Sakura and fight me then." Sasuke said.

"Are you to afraid to hurt her?" Itachi asked.

"hn." Sasuke said. _ Crap, I can't attack, Sakura may get hurt._

In the mist of all of that Sakura had managed to reach one of Itachi's kunais. She was bout to stab it in his arm when Sharingan eyes looked down at her.

"What do you think your doing?" Itachi hissed.

"This." Sakura stated thrusting the kunai at his arm. Unfortunately, Itachi blocked the attack by grabbing the kunai, pushing Sakura to the ground and held the kunai to her throat.

"Now what are you going to do?" Itachi said coldly.

"Sasuke-kun now!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke charged Chidori in hand. Itachi pulled Sakura up as a shield, making Sasuke stop dead in his tracks still holding Chidori.

"Sasuke-kun, don't stop! You've wanted to kill Itachi for along time now, kill me to get him." Sakura yelled.

"I can't." Sasuke stated.

"Please Sasuke-kun, kill me." Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face.

A person appeared behind Itachi holding Chidori. He slammed the Chidori threw Itachi's back grazing Sakura's back.

"Die Brother." Sasuke said from behind Itachi. Blood splattering across his face and Sakura's back. Sakura took a sharp intake of air.

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked disappearing then reappearing in front of Sakura.

"I'll be fine." Sakura said.

Itachi's body suddenly exploded sending Sakura and Sasuke flying.

"Ah." Sakura exhaled trying to hide the pain her body was in.

"I've got you." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Sakura and pulling her close to block her from being hit. They slammed into the ground, Sasuke absorbed the hit.

_ That was just a clone of Itachi, a Bakuretsu Kage Bushin. Where is Itachi?_ Sasuke thought.

"Cherish her, little brother, because you never know when you may lose her." Itachi's voice rang out.

"What's he talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered grabbing hold of Sasuke.

"You'll leave her alone, Itachi." Sasuke yelled.

"Hate me and become stronger, brother, or you will lose the fight." Itachi said.

Sasuke scowled at the air. _He will never have her. Never!_ Sasuke thought. Sakura sat down in the sand.

"What did he want?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, come on let's go." Sasuke said turning away from the water.

"Sasuke-kun he wanted me didn't he? He wanted to hurt you threw me?" Sakura asked wirily staring at the water.

"Sakura, don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

"That's what he was after wasn't it?

"Yes, now come on." Sasuke said starting to walk away.

"Are we going to tell Tsunade?" Sakura asked fallowing him.

"No, Tsunade has nothing to do with this. This is my battle, Itachi is my problem, no one else's." Sasuke replied coldly.

"But it involves me now." Sakura added. "Isn't that enough to involve Tsunade-sama?"

"No, I'll protect you." Sasuke said. "Itachi is my problem. Sorry I pulled you into this."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's go."

Sakura and Sasuke left the beach and walked the streets until they came upon the house that they were living in for the weekend with Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Rock Lee.

Off in the distance a man looked on at the two.

_Look what I've started. Little brother you better stay on guard or the massacre may happen to your friends._

-End-

Again sorry for the long wait. I had writers block. Thank you for all the help you gave me on attacks. Sorry it wasn't the greatest battle. Also so you know I have another **Sasukura** Fan fic called **All in Memories**. I haven't updated very fast but I know where I am going with that one and in my opinion it is better than this one. If you have any ideas for this fan fic please tell me I will take them into consideration.


	12. My Cherry Blossom

Oops sorry about that guys I didn't remember where I was. Any way here is the chapter that you all want so here ya go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 12- My cherry blossom.

"Where Have You been?" Tenten yelled as Sakura as Sasuke walked in.

Every one was sitting on the couches waiting on them apparently. Only Hinata was there and some one Sakura didn't know was there too.

"At the beach." Sakura said. "Who are you?" Sakura asked the girl next to Lee.

"Don't try to change the subject." Tenten yelled.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke responded.

"You have blood o your face." Hinata commented.

"Nothing." Sasuke stated.

"Lee, who is this?" Sakura asked.

"Kenya." Lee stated.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said turning her back to her friends.

"Sakura-chan, your back." Lee and Naruto practically yelled seeing the wound on her back. Neji activated his byakugan to get a better look.

"It's nothing." Sakura said.

"Nothing? You have blood all over your back and you call that nothing?" Tenten questioned.

"We got in a fight is all. I'm fine." Sakura said.

"A fight with whom?" Neji asked seeing as it looked to be a wound caused by visible chakra, Sasuke's chidori.

Flash back

_"Don't tell anyone who we fought. It's none of their business." Sasuke said while walking back with Sakura._

_"Alright Sasuke-kun." Sakura said._

End flash back

"We were fighting against…" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "…Yusake."

Horror shot threw Sasuke, though his body showed no sign of it.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't know until he told me." Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

Sakura walked towards the stairs.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Lee asked.

"To dress my wound." Sakura said stopping and looking down at them.

"Would you like help?" Sasuke asked uncharacteristically.

"Sure." Sakura said happily.

Sasuke stood up and fallowed Sakura up stairs. They reached Sakura's room and they both walked in. Sakura proceeded in taking of her shirt.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"You said you were going to help me." Sakura said.

"I know."

"So what's wrong?" Sakura asked fully facing Sasuke.

"Was Itachi really Yusake?" Sasuke asked blush rushing to his face. Lucky for him Sakura didn't notice.

"Unfortunately yes." Sakura said looking down. "I didn't know. How bad is my back?"

"Not that bad." Sasuke said going to the conjoining bathroom to get a wet wash cloth. He came back and washed the wound off.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you kill me to get to Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Why should I have?" Sasuke retorted.

"You could have killed him." Sakura said tensing up, blood began to flow from the wound again.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke said whipping the wound clean get again. "It wouldn't have killed him. It was just a clone."

-Down stairs-

"How could Yusake do something like that to Sakura?" Tenten asked referring to Sakura's back.

"He didn't." Neji stated.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"That wound could only be caused by visible chakra." Neji explained.

"SASUKE'S CHIDORI." Naruto yelled.

"Is that right Neji?" Hinata asked.

Neji nodded his head.

"So what your saying is that Sakura was lying about fighting Yusake and that Uchiha Sasuke actually hurt her? But she seemed so happy to have him come up to her room with her." Kenya asked.

"Sakura has let Sasuke hurt her emotionally many times what would make this any different?" Lee said.

"Sasuke physically hurt her Lee, which is different." Tenten said.

"Sasuke wouldn't do that to Sakura." Naruto stated. "We are a team."

"So, did that stop Orochimaru from doing what he has done?" Tenten said.

"Sasuke has been to Orochimaru. Do you think…" Lee started. Every one knew what he was going to say.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled he was already upstairs and at Sakura's door.

-With Sasuke and Sakura-

Sakura remained silent while Sasuke put ointment on the wound. He grabbed the gauze out of the first aid kit and started wrapping it around Sakura's upper body. Sakura took off her bra so it wouldn't be in the way, but covered herself so Sasuke couldn't see anything. Uncharacteristically, Sasuke began to blush again. Sasuke continued wrapping the gauze around her tying not to touch her in any inappropriate way. He was almost done and nothing had gone wrong.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto burst in. His eyes opened and saw Sakura with out a shirt on, although she was completely covered up by the gauze, and Sasuke was tucking the gauze in the back. "SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER THAT WAY."

This caused everyone to run upstairs to Sakura's room. To Sakura and Sasuke's horror the girls started giggling and the guys smirked.

"So this is what you do in your free time, Uchiha." Neji stated.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke glared.

"I think it's cute." Tenten said. The girls began giggling again.

"He was just cleaning my wound, that's all nothing more." Sakura said irritated. She grabbed for a clean shirt and put it on.

"Your wound indeed." Neji smirked.

"Neji!" Tenten gently hit Neji's arm.

"Grow up." Sakura spat.

Every one was silent Sakura was not one to yell at some one.

"Now leave!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was the first out of the room. He knew better that to make Sakura mad. The others slowly left, leaving only Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'm going to bed." Sakura said irritated, crawling into bed.

Sasuke just looked at her. He hated to see her this way. And to think it was all because of him. He was her pain, he caused it all. Sasuke waked up to the side of her bed and sat down on the edge.

Sakura looked at him. He had been acting weird ever since she said that Yusake was Itachi.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke said.

"For what?" Sakura asked. It was the first time Sakura had seen Sasuke letting all of his emotions show.

"For hurting you."

"I'm the one who told you to kill me."

"Not that. For all the pain I have caused you."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I won't let him have you. He won't take my cherry blossom away."

Sakura was speechless. Sasuke had just said his cherry blossom. He had just claimed her.

Sasuke reached down and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He put his face in her hair taking in her sent. Sakura could have sworn he was trembling. Sakura put her arms around him trying to calm him. Something was wrong and she didn't know what. Something wet hit the top oh her head. It took Sakura completely by surprise. Her Sasuke-kun had broken down emotionally right in front of her. She moved her head so she could see him. His eyes were closed. He pulled her closer to his chest. And a tear ran from his eye.

Sakura gently wiped the tear away, and then placed her hand on his face.

"I'm sorry you have to relive the murder of your clan all the time. I wish I could help you. But I'm too weak." Sakura said looking at his face.

"You're not weak Sakura. You're as strong as any Uchiha female was. You've put up with me always mocking you. I'm sorry."

"What is wrong with you Sasuke? I'm perfectly fine. I'm here for you no one else. Does this have to do with Itachi? What does he want with me?"

"He wants to take you away from me."

"I'm not going any were."

"I will protect you as much as I can, it may not be enough."

"Sasuke with you here I'll be fine."

"Sleep now. You've had a long day." Sasuke said getting up.

_All that and not even one kiss. How disappointing._ Sakura thought. "Alright Sasuke-kun." Sakura said rolling over.

"Sakura."

Sakura rolled back over to see Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned down unexpectedly and captured her lips. Sasuke pulled away and looked at her.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

"I… Love you too."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Hn." Sasuke responded and walked to the door. "Now sleep."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned out the light and closed the door. He walked down stairs to couches. Everyone was still there.

"You attacked her." Naruto yelled.

"Quiet Sakura's asleep." Sasuke said.

"So you did attack her." Lee said.

"…" Sasuke said.

"That wound could only have been caused by an attack that used visible chakra, your Chidori." Neji said.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Sasuke said.

"What happened?" Kenya said.

"Yusake was using Sakura as a shield because he knew I wouldn't attack her. I went behind Yusake and sent my chidori threw him. Unfortunately I went threw to far and got Sakura's back in the process." Sasuke said.

"So you did hurt her. But not because you were mad at her you were trying to save her." Hinata said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"I told you Sasuke wouldn't hurt her on purpose." Tenten said to Neji.

-Later that night when every one was a sleep.-

_You will lose this fight sooner than you think little brother. She will be gone before your eyes._ Itachi thought looking in the window at a pink hair konouchi.

-Tbc-

So what did you guys think? Please R&R and I will try to get the next chapter typed.

Yes I know Sasuke is really ooc in this chapter but it is a Sakura x Sasuke fanfic right.


	13. The red and black zone

-Chapter 13-

_"Your precious Sakura is no more." A deep voice rang out._

_"You won't have her." Sasuke yelled._

_"It's to late little brother, she's gone." Itachi appeared over a corps of Sakura lying in a pool of crimson blood, her hair covering her face._

_"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed collapsing to his knees. "I wasn't enough. I've failed yet another person I love. I HATE YOU BROTHER."_

_"But it wasn't my complete fault she is dead. You contributed to that part too. You scorned her and made her feel useless. She protected you and Naruto's lives while you were too weak to help her against Garra. You failed her brother I was showing mercy on her. She deserved more than you but she loved you more than she would every love another and you ignored her." Itachi said._

_"No, I didn't do this to her. I love her. I loved her more than I will ever love another." Sasuke yelled._

_"Then let me reunite the two of you."_

_Itachi launched toward Sasuke sending a kunai deep into his heart._

_"I lo…ve…you…Sakura" Sasuke said lying next to Sakura pulling her close to him with the last of his strength._

Sasuke woke with a start, a cold sweat covering his whole body. _It was just a dream._ Sasuke reassured himself._ But what if it wasn't?_ Sasuke ran out of his room and in to Sakura's room. There before him lying in her bed was the sleeping form of Sakura. _She's here and just asleep._ Then he noticed the kunai being held to her throat. The arm belonged to none other that Uchiha Itachi.

"What will you do brother? Will you try to save her or will you watch helplessly as I slice her throat as you did when I killed mother and father?"

Sasuke stood there horrified.

"You choose to lose this beauty." Itachi said sadistically.

"No." Sasuke weakly said.

"Then I will take her. Seeing as you're too weak."

"No!!! She's mine." Sasuke screamed slamming himself into Itachi.

They both hit the wall causing cracks to appear.

"Quite a temper we have there brother." Itachi smirked.

"You'll stay away from her."

"Really I will? Why don't you make me."

Sakura stirred, opening her eyes realizing the two men in her room.

"Stay close, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura got out of bed and stood behind Sasuke. Sasuke backed away from his brother.

"hun." Itachi smirked. "Dear Sakura, why would you choose my brother over someone that would cherish you for who you are? Come with me."

"No. I'm staying here where I belong."

"He doesn't love you." Itachi smirked.

Sakura looked down, thinking about Sasuke's actions from the night before. "Even if he doesn't love me this is where I belong. And I would never leave willingly with a sadistic monster like you."

"I take that as a complement." Itachi hissed.

"Leave now she has chosen where she wants to be." Sasuke said.

"Me leave?" Itachi smirked.

"Leave I'll make you." Sasuke said his eyes seeping to a crimson red, readying his chidori.

"hun" Itachi laughed.

"Damn you" Sasuke yelled running towards his brother. Itachi caught Sasuke's arm then sent him flying into the wall shattering it sending Sasuke to the ground outside.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled running to the wall. Itachi grabbed her before she could reach Sasuke. "Leave me alone" forming a fist in her right hand turning around and forcing her fist towards Itachi's face. Itachi caught it with ease.

"Feisty aren't we." Itachi said looking down at Sakura threw blood red eyes.

"How dare you? Let me go." Sakura yelled.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered getting up, his right wrist in pain. "leave her alone your fight is with me."

Itachi continued to gaze at Sakura with his crimson eyes.

Shock hit Sasuke. _How could I miss what he's doing?_ "Sakura don't look in his eyes!" Sasuke yelled.

"To late little brother," Itachi smirked as a limp Sakura was supported by him. "I've won this battle."

some where else

Sakura stood in the middle of an unknown town. Everything was crimson and back.

"Where am I?" Her voice echoed in the silence.

"Itachi!!!" a male voice yelled in the distance. Clashing metal could now be heard.

_What was that?_ Sakura thought. She ran towards where the voice was heard, crossing empty intersections and vacant streets. _There's no one here._ Everything was so strange, from the lack of variation in color to the lifelessness of this village.

A heart wrenching yell could be heard from all around. Sakura's heart began to beat faster, she knew that voice, that yell, it was full of pain and so formulary.

Back

"Stop!" Sasuke yelled getting up. "Leave her alone." Forcing chakra into his body he rushed to save her, his cherry blossom.

red and black zone

_I know that voice!!!_ "Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke where are you?" There was no response, as Sakura began to run. "Sasuke!" Again nothing as she turned the corner, her heart skipped a beat as there in front of her lay corpse upon corpse.

She looked upon their faces, trembling. There lay, her friends, her family, every one she knew. Tenten was sprawled on the ground half covered by Neji's bloody form. Close by was Lee thrown against the wall, collapsed. The once great Tsunade, torn to shreds lying like trash on the street. As she headed down the alley she came to a form that was nearly unrecognizable, she bent down to see closer. Deep red was everywhere, covering almost every part of this body, gashes and bruises were accents, the only thing that made her form recognizable on closer examination was the blood soaked purple that covered her body. "Ino" Sakura whispered. _No, my best friend. _Sakura thought, tears welling in her eyes. _How could any one do this to them? What have they done to deserve this?_

She looked to her left, eyes coming to another female, this one wore white soaked in red. She was covered almost like she was protected by this other person, this male. Orange caught her eye. Orange and blue on top of this lifeless female, some one who she had believed to be unstoppable, no she knew he was unstoppable. _Naruto, no, not you too._ She sobbed grabbing a hold of her team mate. "what has happened here? Who is doing this to my friends?"

"Not just your friends." A voice said from a shadow. "Look up."

back

Sasuke reached the room only to see his brother cutting onto a lifeless form. "Give her to me. She has no meaning to you"

"Your right brother. She's severed her existence, she's dead."

Horror shuck threw Sasuke. _No she can't be. Not Sakura._

Itachi forcefully threw Sakura at Sasuke, who caught her with ease, holding her tight in he arms as he sat on the floor.

black and red zone

She looked to the roofs of the buildings surrounding her, a man and a women hung by their neck from 2 separate ropes.

"My parents…" Sakura whispered still holding tight to her lifeless friend.

"Some one else too." Sakura's eyes shot to the voice. A long black and red cloak came to view, dragging some one in his grasp. "He is of no use to me now, you can have him." He said throwing the person he was holding at Sakura.

She dropped Naruto and quickly caught the black form that was thrown at her. Her back hit the wall stopping her from moving, glancing down at the face of the person she had just caught her eyes caught the flawless bloodied face of the one she loved.

"No, no, no, no. Not you too. Sauske-kun you can't be dead. You said you loved me. You promised to protect me. You told me he wouldn't get me." Sakura cried, pulling Sasuke's face to her chest. " You can't be dead. I love you Uchiha Sasuke, I love you." Sasuke just lay there motionless, nothing came from him.

"He was weak. They all were weak."

"No. they are strong, each in their own way."

" They are all dead, come with me Sakura, I can make you strong."

"Never! I will never be anything like you." She yelled. "These people were my friends."

"Then learn to hate me. Hate me more than you have ever hated any one before. Hate me and become stronger so that you can avenge your friends."

Everything faded to black.

Back

"Sakura! Sakura wake up." Sasuke held her in his arms yelling her name repeatedly. "Sakura! He's gone Sakura, you can wake up now."

"How dare you?" Sasuke yelled at Itachi. "How dare you kill her! She ment more to me than anything. You bastard!!!"

"Hate me brother. Hate me and seek revenge." Itachi said disappearing into the wind.

"Sakura please wake up." Sasuke sobbed. Everything was happening like it did with the clan. "I wasn't strong enough to save you. Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke sat there holding her fragile form in his arms tears running down his tattered face. His heart had shattered once again. The strong Sakura he had known was now reduced to this lifeless flower.

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update. Just nag at me again and I'll get another chapter up soon. I've been trying but I'm really busy between, work, college, and Cosplay, I don't have much time. Hope you liked it. R&R. See ya soon.


	14. Response

Chapter 14

The door flew open to reveal a very sleepy and confused Naruto. "What's all the yelling about?" He yawned. Looking around he saw the hole in the wall and Sasuke holding some one. "Sasuke? What happened here? Who are you holding?" There was no response, silence filled the air. "Sasuke?" Naruto said walking up behind Sasuke, looking down he saw the frail face of his female team mate. He was no fully awake. "Sakura!" Naruto said kneeling down now beside Sasuke. He grabbed Sakura's ice cold hand. _She's nod dead is she? No she can't be._ "Is she…" Naruto started, looking at Sasuke made him know the truth. He was nothing like himself. Sasuke was holding Sakura as tight as he could not letting go of her, Tears welled in his eyes.

A new figure came to the door. Lee saw the two crouched on the floor, the hole in the wall and a figure being the center of attention. He pieced things together, from the yelling and loud noises to the state of the room, a fight had happened. Between who and for what reason he didn't know but he could tell that he wouldn't like what he would find out. Naruto looked up feeling a new person in the room.

"Lee, it's Sakura. She's dead." Naruto said slowly, not believing what he was saying.

"What? No she can't be." Lee said standing there. "Let me get help." He ran out of the room and to the phone. _Who do I call? It will take Tsunade-sama a while to get here but she'll be the best choice._ Lee picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Tsunade answered the phone.

"Tsunade-sama, we have a problem here. We need your help." Lee stated in a hurry.

"Lee? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's Sakura, Naruto thinks she's dead." Lee said. "I'm starting to think it's true. The scene, the room, and… and… Sasuke."

"What? Get a hold of the nearest medical group and get her back here immediately." Tsunade ordered. "Tell me what you saw. Tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything. I heard yelling and crashes when I woke up. I went to Sakura's room to see Sasuke clutching onto Sakura and Naruto kneeling beside her. I didn't go very far into the room. There was a whole in the wall leading out side and a lot of things were over thrown. I think you would need to talk to Naruto or Sasuke to know more. Though there was an encounter after the party last night that dealt with Sasuke and Sakura."

"so there have been other battles? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, we thought everything was under control."

"Just get her here Lee. There may be hope and if not her body needs to be brought home."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Ja ne." Tsunade said hanging up the phone stress evident on her face. _First the Akatsuki, or at least Itachi has been moving and now this. I bet Itachi was involved with this, in which case she still may be alive._

Lee hurriedly dialed another number. "Yes, hello. I need medical help here at once. We will also need transportation back to Konoha."

"Sorry sir but at this time we really can't help you with transportation, but we will be there immediately."

"Thank you. Ja ne." Lee said hanging up the phone and racing up stairs.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I called Tsunade-sama and she said to call for medical assistance then to bring Sakura back to Konoha." Lee said.

"To Konoha?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

"She said there said there may still be hope for Sakura."

_I'll do what ever it takes to save you Sakura. Your mine, my cherry blossom._ Sasuke thought. He stood up picking up Sakura in the process. Tears had gone only to reveal a burning desire to help her. "Let's go. I'm not waiting on them to come we're leaving now." Sasuke said heading to the door.

"What about Tenten and Neji? Where are they? Didn't Tenten stay in the same room as Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Neji's not in our room either so they must be out training. I'll find them and head to Konoha when I do. I've done what I can it's up to you two to get her home now. Tsunade can help." Lee said heading out of the room and the house in search of his 2 team mates.

"Come Naruto." Sasuke ordered jumping out of the window heading back to the village.

"Sasuke wait up." Naruto yelled. _What is wrong with him? He's acting so strange._ Naruto thought. Chasing after Sasuke he began to wonder what was going on even more.

The two jumped from tree branch to tree branch, leaves crackling under their feet. The wind filled their ears. Nothing seemed to be alive. Nothing moved. Time seemed to stand still. They raced to save their team mate, pumping as much charka into their legs as possible cutting the time in half. They reached Konoha close to noon, to find Tsunade and a team of medics waiting by the gates.

"Let me see her." Tsunade said as the two men landed in front of her. Sasuke didn't let go but walked closer to Tsunade. _Just as I thought, her mind has been attacked, but is she still alive._ "Sasuke let the medics take Sakura, I need to talk to you two."

"You need to take care of Sakura. She's in you hands now." Sasuke stated looking into Tsunade's eyes.

"Sasuke, I…"

"You can talk to us later. I'm more worried about Sakura right now."

Tsunade took Sakura from his arms and went to the hospital. Sasuke looked at Sakura's fragile face one last time and brushed strands of her hair out of her face. It was something that startled every one watching. The Uchiha Sasuke had opened up to this girl; she meant the world to him. She needed to be alive.

-tbc-

Tada I updated again. Lol. I'm hooked again. Till I get another writers block. Though I may wait a while to update now to see what more people think of the chapters. R&R Thank you guys.


End file.
